


Там, где дом

by Inuya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Алиньо Ноэ по-настоящему любит в своей жизни ровно две вещи.





	Там, где дом

**Author's Note:**

> Для Никки.  
> Джен с намеками.  
> В основе текста эта замечательная история: ficbook.net/readfic/460867

**1**

Алиньо Ноэ по-настоящему любит в своей жизни ровно две вещи. Вернее — вещь и человека. Нет, так тоже неправильно, потому что библиотека для Алиньо — не вещь. Алиньо просто любит библиотеки (чаще всего они отвечают ему взаимностью) и Еванджу (которая сейчас далеко-далеко, почти за тридевять земель, и страшно, что очередное письмо затеряется по дороге).

Библиотеки для Алиньо — это дом. В каждом городе, куда они переезжают из-за работы отца, первым делом он отправляется в школьную библиотеку. Это логично — учебники почему-то никто не хочет привести к единому знаменателю, и в разных городах требуют разных авторов. Алиньо не против, Алиньо с радостью спешит в библиотеку и жмурится, как сытый кот, когда библиотека тихо шелестит страницами и позволяет послушать гулкое биение книжных сердец. Так случается не всегда, к сожалению.

_Когда Алиньо учился во втором классе, он сменил три школы. В третьей библиотекой заправляла старая карга, злая, невозможно вредная. И книги, когда Алиньо пришел за учебниками, злобно зашипели в ответ на его немое приветствие, грозно завозились на полках, похожие на разъяренных призраков. Призраков Алиньо не боялся — не пришлось как-то столкнуться со злыми, — а вот книг испугался и опрометью кинулся вон из библиотеки, так и не забрав учебники. Одноклассники, прослышав об этом инциденте, долго смеялись над Алиньо и обзывали трусом и чудиком._

Библиотека Высшей Академии Сигилейф приветствует его настороженно. Она большая и невероятно светлая: окна почти от пола до потолка беспрепятственно позволяют солнечным лучам скользить по деревянным, украшенным причудливой резьбой стеллажам. Библиотека не похожа ни на одну школьную, и Алиньо это нравится.

Он замирает на пороге, прислушиваясь к шелесту страниц, и чувствует себя немного неловко, когда библиотекарь вскидывает голову. Она сначала косится недовольно в окно, сквозь которое ярко светит солнце, и свет на мгновение тускнеет, как-то стыдливо прячась за набежавшим облаком.

— Привет, — Алиньо не знает, что еще сказать, тяжеловесное «здравствуйте» кажется неуместным.

Девочка, похожая на тростинку, излишне резко кивает, и жидкие светлые косички бьют ее по плечам. За большими круглыми очками видны такие же большие глаза. «Тростинка» по-совиному моргает, разглядывая Алиньо, а он мнется на пороге. Подходить пока не решается — первокурснику из чужого города не позволено многое, первокурсникам до посвящения закрыты пути.

— Привет, — наконец произносит «тростинка», что-то для себя решив, и обводит рукой библиотеку. — Добро пожаловать. Чувствуй себя как дома.

И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, вновь склоняется над стойкой, так низко, что худые острые плечи касаются ушей.

Солнце скользит по лицу, словно тоже приветствуя, отчетливо бьется книжное сердце, и Алиньо куда увереннее входит в лабиринт стеллажей.

_Библиотека Высшей Академии Сигилейф напомнила Алиньо их домашнюю библиотеку в большом поместье, которое досталось матери по наследству. Насквозь промерзший дом был скорее похож на гробницу или мавзолей, слишком много пространства оказалось для семьи из трех человек, и Алиньо отчаянно мерз ночами, даже когда забирался в постель к родителям. Днем он убегал в библиотеку — единственное теплое место, что зимой, что летом. Даже палящее солнце не могло согреть воздух внутри помещений (с поместьем было невозможно договориться или заключить сделку), и родители часто говорили о переезде, но долгое время так и не решались оставить дом. Алиньо тоже не хотел уезжать — он слишком любил запах книг, старых, пыльных, но даже пыль пахла по-особенному. В библиотеке можно было прятаться, искать клад и найти его, а еще Алиньо нравилось забираться по крепкой деревянной лестнице почти под самый потолок к верхним полкам и просто листать толстые тяжелые книги, испещренные незнакомыми значками и иероглифами._

_Мама тогда еще читала вслух и часто смеялась, несмотря на упрямый царящий холод, а отец неизменно возвращался домой около шести вечера. Они садились ужинать, а после собирались в библиотеке, чтобы послушать очередную историю или обсудить прошедший день._

В лабиринте библиотеки Алиньо находит небольшой уголок, отгороженный стеллажами. Попасть сюда нарочно нельзя, если не знать дороги, а случайный посетитель вряд ли захочет забраться так далеко. Алиньо это только на руку. Он не один такой, ищущий укрытие — видел несколько раз, как ничем не примечательные студенты со всех курсов иногда скрываются среди стеллажей и долгое время не выходят.

Он занимает уголок молча, не говоря о нем Лайле-«тростинке», но, похоже, она знает обо всем сама. Потому что когда перед первой зимней сессией Алиньо притаскивает термос — в библиотеку, где столько книг! — Лайла лишь понимающе улыбается и сама, кутаясь в цветастое одеяло, прихлебывает горячий чай, пахнущий цитрусовыми и летом.

В закутке, который Алиньо незаметно начинает называть убежищем, постелен мягкий ковер, прячущийся одним краем под небольшим, но до невозможности уютным креслом. В убежище светло — часть окна занимает всю стену, — правда, зимой немного дует, но принесенный вслед за термосом плед греет лучше любых батарей и обогревателей. Алиньо в убежище хорошо, по-домашнему уютно и спокойно. Библиотека шуршаще урчит и иногда убаюкивает его, позволяя забыться здоровым сном. Она же будит незадолго до закрытия, сердце бьется в такие моменты громко и настойчиво, и Алиньо всегда просыпается. Сонный, он бредет по лабиринту, безошибочно находя путь сначала к полукруглой зале для читателей в центре, а потом и к стойке. Они обычно выходят вместе с Лайлой. Никогда ни о чем не говорят, Алиньо просто держит сумку, пока она закрывает тяжелые двери, и подает ей руку на лестнице. Библиотека урчит им вслед, прощаясь до завтра.

Выходные для Алиньо растягиваются всегда надолго. Отец обычно пропадает на работе, он почти не вылезает из офиса или командировок с тех пор, как получил первое повышение и положил начало эпопее переездов. Мать равнодушно-усталая, она уходит на рынок еще до того, как Алиньо просыпается, возвращается после обеда, готовит на предстоящую неделю и прибирается. Алиньо старается ей помогать, но мать ничего не говорит, только молча пожимает плечами на вопрос, что конкретно нужно сделать. Ближе к вечеру, когда комнаты практически вылизаны до блеска, она уходит в спальню и больше не показывается на глаза.

Алиньо мог бы сходить в город, но ему не очень нравится район, в котором они живут. Слишком близко к заброшенным новостройкам — мертвые серые дома смотрят на город темными проемами, а рядом спят деревянные покосившиеся хибары, где ютятся нищие и прячутся иногда мелкие преступники. Алиньо думает, что они могли бы переехать, но денег на новую квартиру, как ни странно, немного не хватает, да и родители не видят смысла в покупке. Они уже смирились, что очередной переезд неизбежен, дело только во времени. А пока довольствуются тем, что выделила отцу компания.

Квартира неплохая, Алиньо согласен, но хранить семейную тайну в таком районе, где все дышит прошлым и темным, очень сложно. Поэтому плотные шторы наглухо задернуты практически круглые сутки. Не только в его комнате, но и в спальне родителей — им тоже не хочется видеть скалящиеся рожи или ехидные ухмылки местных не-жильцов.

Порой в выходные становится настолько тошно, что Алиньо все-таки выбирается на улицу и почти бежит к ближайшей остановке, чтобы скорее оказаться в центре. Можно пешком, но в такие моменты хочется слышать шум толпы, чтобы перебить мертвенное молчание их временного дома. Автобусы в выходные переполнены, дышать нечем, но Алиньо никогда не жалеет о своей затее. Он бродит по центру до вечера, разглядывает витрины магазинов, забредает в книжные и порой останавливается около местных городских библиотек. Стоит и смотрит на вход, не решаясь зайти. Острое чувство неправильности колет сердце, пробирается в душу и предупреждает, что не стоит, что в понедельник можно будет после пар сразу прийти в убежище, где не дочитана книга о приключениях капитана Блада. Поэтому Алиньо только смотрит, а потом уходит. Свою библиотеку предавать не хочется.

**2**

Он впервые так долго в одном городе. Обычно отца переводят в течение года, а здесь уже два с половиной прошло и никуда не нужно спешить. Библиотека урчит и ластится запахом свежих книг. Алиньо помогает Лайле, если это нужно, но чаще всего занимается своими делами.

Алиньо мечтает доучиться оставшиеся полтора года здесь, в городе с живым замком и теплой библиотекой Академии.

На одной из прогулок осенью на третьем курсе, внезапно по наитию изменив привычный маршрут, Алиньо направляется к высокому старинному замку Сигилейф. Именно наследник его владельца основал Академию, и Алиньо интересно, жив ли замок. Черная тусклая громада отгораживается от непрошеных посетителей и сомнительных взглядов высокими стенами и решеткой, но Алиньо не сдается. Он не понимает, зачем сюда пришел — наверняка в таком месте обитают не-люди, — только уйти не может, что-то не позволяет просто развернуться и отправиться в другую сторону.

А замок неожиданно дышит. Остро пахнет кровью, но застарелой, давно не существующей, и все равно Алиньо ее чует. Тошнота поднимается горлом, он усилием воли проглатывает комок и снова обходит стену, разглядывая камень и видные над стеной башни. Они, как надзиратели, безмолвно следят за городом. Слышит ли замок нынешний владелец? Ор Сигилейф — громкий титул, герцогский. Интересно, как сейчас выглядят наследники? Алиньо помнит ректора Академии — широкоплечий мужчина с неприятным жадным взглядом, смуглый, и глаза совсем не раскосые, хотя слухи утверждают обратное. Впрочем, в тех же сплетнях говорится, что Джаан ор Сигилейф — не настоящий герцог, что он взял фамилию жены, а вот его то ли сын, то ли пасынок — прямой наследник, но Алиньо Даегберхта ор Сигилейфа не видел ни разу. Становится любопытно — подходит ли Даегберхт замку? Потому что Джаан и правда кажется чуждым этому величественному строению, в памяти Алиньо он похож на изъян, внезапно появившийся на прекрасном полотне.

Кроме крови в ноздри бьет запах многовековой пыли и почему-то чабреца и полыни. Странное, почти невозможное сочетание, но замок хранит в себе память многих поколений, и Алиньо приникает к решетке в бездумном, почти самоубийственном желании оказаться внутри. Попасть в замок, коснуться камней и увидеть внутренние комнаты.

Есть ли там не-люди, мертвые тени ушедших времен? Те, кто жил прежде? Алиньо понимает, что остро нуждается в книгах. Он хочет узнать о прошлом Сигилейфа, и тем больше хочется, чтобы побыстрее наступил понедельник.

Обратно, медленно отлипнув от решетки, Алиньо бредет, как больной, старается не оглядываться, но замок тихо зовет. Замок живой, даже спустя столько лет, и Алиньо хочется кричать, чтобы наследник услышал и откликнулся на зов Сигилейфа. Потому что замок внезапно стонет, больно, бьет в самое сердце, и Алиньо охает, опускаясь на колени. Он слишком четко чувствует нечеловеческие эмоции, интерпретируя их для себя, и задыхается от боли и безнадежности. Бешено бьется сердце, дрожат руки, а Сигилейф протяжно стонет, разбуженный нежданным гостем.

Алиньо старается восстановить дыхание, смаргивает выступившие было слезы и с внезапным недоумением понимает, что уже секунд двадцать смотрит на чьи-то темно-рыжие ботинки.

— Ты в порядке? — слышится сверху сиплый голос, говорящий явно простужен.

Алиньо поднимает голову — над ним стоит хорошо одетый парень в сером пальто, дико смотрящийся на фоне покореженных домишек и грязи. Его каштановые волосы взъерошены налетевшим ветром.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает он и медленно поднимается, стараясь не обращать внимания на зов Сигилейфа. Замок постепенно успокаивается, но он проник в Алиньо, и уже не избавиться от этого звука.

— Точно? — парень смотрит с сомнением, точно не доверяет словам.

Алиньо кивает, боясь, что голос подведет.

— К замку нельзя подходить, — вдруг говорит парень и кивает в сторону решетки. — Говорят, там водятся привидения.

Алиньо хрипло смеется.

— Привидения? Разве они существуют?

— Не знаю, — парень хмурится. — Зачем ты пришел сюда?

— Захотелось, наверное, — Алиньо прячет руки в карманы плаща и пожимает плечами. Говорить правду он не собирается, но почему-то очень тянет так сделать. Наверное, виноват неправильный взгляд незнакомца. Алиньо не может сказать, сколько ему лет — возможно, они ровесники, может, парень старше. Он шире в плечах, выглядит сильнее, разве что не выше. Но взгляд старше, взгляд чересчур взрослый, и это кажется Алиньо очень и очень неправильным. Он замирает, чтобы не поддаться порыву и не отшатнуться.

Но парень сам вдруг отворачивается и хромая начинает спускаться вниз, скользя по лужам и размазанной грязи. Его ботинки быстро темнеют, и Алиньо думает, что сюда, наверное, Хромой добрался по воздуху.

Хромой — имя приходит сразу. Алиньо не знает, зачем дарит его незнакомому в сущности парню, случайно оказавшемуся около Сигилейфа, но из памяти не идет взрослый цепкий взгляд. Хромой кажется неправильным сам по себе, и помнить об этом тоже не совсем верно, но Алиньо в тот же вечер, едва закрывает глаза, видит его как наяву.

На следующий день он пишет обо всем Евандже, не дожидаясь ее ответа на предыдущее письмо. Буквально несколько строчек, но к родителям не пойдешь с этой почти-проблемой, а Еванджа может что-нибудь подсказать в своей привычной манере.

_Он познакомился с Еванджей совершенно нелепым способом. На перекрестке поскользнулся — в лучших традициях комедий! — на банановой кожуре и сбил ее с ног. Возмущенно загудели успевшие затормозить машины, вскрикнули где-то люди, а Алиньо только ошалело вертел головой, пока его не вздернули за шкирку на ноги. Еванджа, громко ругаясь, потащила за собой, привела в общежитие и велела идти в душ. Ошарашенный Алиньо молча повиновался и едва не закричал, когда сверху обрушился ледяной водопад._

_Еванджа потом, костеря его на чем свет стоит, вытирала Алиньо волосы полосатым полотенцем и отпаивала горячим зеленым чаем с невесть откуда взявшимся облепиховым вареньем._

_На улице стояло лето, палило солнце, а Алиньо сидел в обшарпанной кухне, слушал визги детей в коридоре и пил обжигающий чай, заедая его кисловато-сладким вареньем. Еванджа сидела напротив, подперев голову, смотрела на него, и Алиньо никак не мог отвести взгляд от карих проницательных глаз._

Постепенно зима вступает в свои права, стыдливо пряча осеннюю грязь. Алиньо снова кутается в плед, пьет чай и читает книги в убежище, иногда подумывая, что стоит хоть раз остаться здесь ночевать. Вряд ли его дома потеряют: в последнее время мать смотрит слепым взглядом и куда-то мимо.

Сигилейфы внезапно кажутся почти родными. Сигилейфы из прошлого, конечно. Лайла с каким-то странным удовлетворением улыбается, когда вручает увесистые книги о прошлом замка и города. Словно она долго ждала до этого, чтобы хоть кто-то заинтересовался историей. Алиньо подозревает, что Лайла тоже слышит зов замка или догадывается о нем.

У замка богатая история. Спокойная до определенного момента, она распадается на отдельные осколки, когда Сигилейф захватывает чужак с юга, и замок вынужден подчиниться, не имея сил противостоять. Все кажется безнадежным, но герцогиня, ставшая против воли женой захватчика, мстит за погибшего мужа, и единственный ее сын, законный наследник, бежит, чтобы просто выжить.

Алиньо кусает губы, читая о его злоключениях, и восхищается силой воли и духа, которой наделен молодой маркиз. Хотя титул наследника не указан, Алиньо нравится называть его именно маркизом. Наследный герцог бежит из рабства, спасает девушку — будущую жену — и с помощью церковников и обретенного неожиданно друга собирает силы, чтобы вернуть свои земли. Алиньо кажется, что он читает очень увлекательный приключенческий роман, но в авторах указаны громкие фамилии известных историков и биографов, так что в правдивости написанного не приходится сомневаться. Чай остывает, за окном воет раненым зверем вьюга, а Алиньо вместе с Маркизом, его Дамой и Другом стоят перед осажденным замком. Алиньо уверен, что Сигилейф чувствует своего настоящего хозяина, и даже не удивляется когда Маркиз становится Герцогом ор Сигилейфом.

Хозяин замка Сигилейф мудр, он помогает Другу, помогает церковникам, он платит помощью за помощь и дружбой за дружбу. Не получается лишь полностью расплатиться любовью за любовь, и Друг уходит. Алиньо понимает, что так правильно, что Хозяин-Герцог не может поступать иначе, но все равно обидно. О судьбе Друга больше ничего не известно, эта глава заканчивается на рождении наследника, и дальше Алиньо читает не настолько увлеченно. Больше не происходит ничего выдающегося, или, что вернее, Алиньо не может отделаться от образов Хозяина, Друга и Дамы, и уделяет новым перипетиям куда меньше внимания.

Теперь хочется еще быстрее отыскать нового Хозяина для Сигилейфа, чтобы замок перестал плакать.

**3**

Вторая встреча с Хромым неожиданна и оттого более ошеломительна.

Алиньо спешит на пару и на пороге библиотеки сталкивается с первокурсником — темно-зеленый галстук сразу бросается в глаза.

— Прости, — выдыхает он поспешно и замирает, натыкаясь на внезапно знакомый взгляд.

Хромой смотрит цепко, чересчур внимательно, словно пытаясь отыскать в Алиньо что-то важное, а он не может пошевелиться, зачарованный потемневшими карими глазами. Хромой младше его. Хромой учится на первом курсе.

С первой встречи прошло два месяца, но Алиньо не надеялся и не задумывался, что может увидеть его вновь.

— Извини, — роняет, будто камень, Хромой и, неловко припадая на правую ногу, обходит Алиньо, пересекая порог.

Алиньо не может вымолвить ни слова, под самым потолком надрывается надтреснутый звон, зовущий студентов на пару. Только когда он замолкает, Алиньо, как во сне, все-таки идет в аудиторию. Вернуться сейчас в библиотеку не хватает смелости. А спросить имя Хромого можно у Лайлы. Она всегда все знает.

Но спрашивать не приходится: после пар в убежище Алиньо поджидает сюрприз. Приятный или нет — он никак не может определиться, когда видит на полу около кресла болезненно прямую спину и каштановую макушку.

Хромой поворачивается на звук, смотрит неожиданно растерянно. Плотно сжатые бледные губы нехотя размыкаются.

— Значит, ты принес сюда плед и термос, — говорит он. — Прости, я занял твое место.

— Ничего, — выдает Алиньо и бросает сумку рядом со стеллажом. — Ты знал об этом убежище?

Слово вырывается случайно. Естественно, это не убежище, но Хромой и не думает смеяться. Он просто кивает и через полминуты все же поясняет.

— Я давно знаю, но приходить не решался. Не хотел.

— Плохо? — Алиньо забирается в кресло с ногами и тянется к термосу. За окном снежный водопад засыпает город до самых крыш, снега настолько много, он идет так плотно, что ничего не видно, даже соседний корпус кажется размытым пятном. — Хочешь пить?

Хромой медленно качает головой.

— Я могу остаться? — спрашивает он, и Алиньо в его голосе чудится надежда. Очень слабая, она так не вяжется с упрямым взглядом. Слишком взрослым для шестнадцатилетнего, понимает Алиньо.

— Оставайся.

Другой ответ он не может представить.

Хромой снова отворачивается к окну, привалившись к подлокотнику кресла. Он молчит, и постепенно его дыхание выравнивается. Алиньо заглядывает в лицо: Хромой спит, его губы подрагивают во сне, дрожат ресницы, и иногда ногти царапают по ковру, словно он пытается не упасть. Алиньо осторожно гладит его по плечу, неловко касается волос. Библиотека урчит колыбельную, шепчет что-то успокаивающее, но Алиньо не хочет сейчас спать. Он жертвует плед, набрасывает его на ноги Хромого, а сам читает Вольтера, не слишком задумываясь о смысле текста. Книга в его руках теплая.

Хромой приходит в убежище и на следующий день, они снова не разговаривают, только безмолвно кивают друг другу. Алиньо забирается с ногами в кресло, Хромой приваливается сбоку и вновь засыпает в неудобной позе, сам того не понимая, подставляет голову под теплые пальцы. Алиньо бездумно перебирает пряди, когда Хромой проваливается в сон.

Они ничего не знают друг о друге, здесь просто тепло, но постепенно, спустя недели, Алиньо ловит себя на мысли, что хочет знать хотя бы имя Хромого. Он до сих пор не удосужился его спросить, а говорить с Лайлой на этот счет теперь не хочется. Она, конечно, знает, что убежище больше не пустует, потому что как-то понимающе улыбается, когда здоровается с Алиньо. Но Алиньо впервые плевать на мнение своего вроде как друга, ему важнее Хромой, спящий почему-то здесь, а не дома. Что его тревожит? Что вынуждает сюда сбегать, и почему именно сейчас, а не раньше? Или просто зима? Словно в плену снега и метелей, они прячутся в убежище, где тепло. Но иногда Алиньо кажется, что с приходом весны зима для Хромого не закончится, и, скорее всего, его личное холодное время года длится уже слишком долго, чтобы так просто исчезнуть.

Алиньо хочет знать, хочет спросить, но боится спугнуть. Он думает, что этот страх сильнее, чем ужас при встрече с не-живыми. И что с Еванджей было куда как проще.

_Еванджа прислала сразу два письма. В первом она отвечала на предыдущее послание, а во втором высказала мысли по поводу Хромого._

_«Познакомься с ним поближе или пошли его к демонам, Алиньо!» Хорошее начало, Алиньо посмеялся, но Еванджа не шутила. Она считала, что первый вариант предпочтительнее, и уточняла, что остальные думают точно так же._

_«Не зря ты его запомнил»._

_Наверняка, слова Ульгуса._

_Алиньо познакомился с друзьями Еванджи, когда сбежал в ночь из дома, не вынеся родительской ссоры. Мать и отец впервые так громко кричали друг на друга, и их лица кривились, а оскалы ломали губы. Алиньо позорно сбежал, никто этого даже не заметил, а он не понял, как сумел добраться до общежития, в котором жила Еванджа. Он на мгновение испугался, что его прогонят, но Еванджа пустила, провела на кухню и познакомила со своими друзьями — Ульгусом, Асквой и Ингиво. Совершенно разные люди, сплошь старше ее и тем более одиннадцатилетнего Алиньо. Но они сидели вместе и улыбались — приветливо, скупо, непонятно. Алиньо оробел на мгновение, но Ульгус как ни в чем ни бывало принялся рассказывать какую-то легенду, словно ничего не произошло, а Еванджа налила чай и поставила вазочку с облепиховым вареньем._

_Это была лучшая ночь, и Алиньо впервые захотелось навсегда остаться в местной полной хулиганов школе, в насквозь пропахшем сожженной резиной и алкоголем городе._

_Только на тот момент его мнение никто не учитывал._

Впервые разговаривать они начинают в канун нового года. В Академии проводится праздничный бал, но Алиньо привычно сбегает после консультации перед экзаменами в библиотеку. Лайла растягивает губы в незнакомой насмешливой улыбке и по-совиному моргает.

— Не танцуешь?

Алиньо яростно мотает головой и поспешно скрывается среди стеллажей, чтобы Лайла не заметила его смущение.

Ему не с кем идти на бал, да и не хочется.

Хромой сидит в убежище, вновь привалившись к креслу, но на этот раз спиной к окну.

— Привет, — неосторожно здоровается Алиньо, и Хромой тяжело смотрит на него.

— Привет, — негромко отвечает он, неловко подтягивает больную ногу.

Алиньо вопреки привычке опускается на пол перед Хромым. Библиотека шуршит за спиной, приободряет и подталкивает к опрометчивым поступкам. Возможно, во всем виноваты приближающиеся праздники, возможно, царящая даже дома теплая атмосфера, которой не было слишком давно. Настолько, что Алиньо не сразу чувствует ее, не сразу замечает румянец на щеках матери и теплые улыбки отца, пораньше возвращающегося домой. И вновь появившиеся на столах и диване книги он тоже видит не сразу, думает мимолетно только, что сам забывает их.

— Как тебя зовут?

Хромой чуть наклоняет голову и прикусывает губу. Смотрит странно отчаянно и немного раздраженно.

— Как тебя зовут? — повторяет Алиньо, стараясь не растерять храбрость.

— Даегберхт, — выдыхает Хромой. — Даегберхт ор Сигилейф.

Алиньо изумленно подается вперед и недоверчиво проводит пальцами по его растрескавшимся губам. Даегберхт ожидаемо отстраняется, встревоженно и недоуменно глядя на Алиньо. Тот вспыхивает и отдергивает руку.

— Прости!

Не объяснить же сейчас, что показалось, будто губы вообще не пошевелились, а имя просто возникло в голове. Но Алиньо знает, что это имя — идеально. Оно отражает все и сразу. Ор Сигилейф? Значит, вот он каков, настоящий хозяин замка Сигилейф. Становится радостно, даже слишком, и Алиньо смеется. Впрочем, он почти сразу замолкает, замечая напряженный взгляд Даегберхта.

— Прости, — смущенно повторяет он. — Просто имя тебе идет.

— Я не девчонка, чтобы делать мне комплименты, — огрызается Даегберхт.

— Конечно нет! — Алиньо вскидывает руки. — Извини, я не хотел тебя обижать.

Даегберхт медленно кивает и смотрит уже выжидательно.

— А ты? Твое имя?

— Алиньо, — спешит представиться он. — Алиньо Ноэ. Никаких герцогов в родословной.

Даегберхт тихо фыркает, оценив неловкую шутку, его плечи расслабляются. Он снова кивает.

— Я бы тоже не отказался быть обычным.

— И лишился бы такого замка, — возражает Алиньо. — Замок Сигилейф прекрасен.

— Поэтому ты гулял рядом?

Алиньо на мгновение опешивает: он не думал, что Даегберхт помнит об осенней встрече. Тот хмыкает, верно истолковав заминку.

— У меня хорошая память.

Внизу громко играет музыка, ее слышно даже в библиотеке, но Даегберхт не торопится покидать убежище, а Алиньо тем более не намерен никуда уходить до закрытия. Поэтому они сидят, не зная, о чем еще поговорить. По негласной договоренности садятся спина к спине. Алиньо краем глаза видит, что Даегберхт вытаскивает плеер и сует в правое ухо наушник, левое остается пустым. Алиньо улыбается, притискивается к чужой широкой спине ближе и погружается в книгу.

Тепло.

**4**

Убежище после наступления нового года едва ощутимо обнимает и придает сил, когда Алиньо зарывается в учебники, чтобы сдать невыносимо нудные экзамены. Он мало что смыслит в экономике и цифрах вообще, но сдать эти предметы жизненно необходимо. Даегберхт в эти дни все равно приходит и на вопрос о сессии невозмутимо отвечает, что получил все автоматом. Алиньо в порыве гладит его по плечу и хлопает, превращая нежную, но неуместную ласку в обычное одобрение старшего друга.

Даегберхт улыбается и помогает с экономикой. У него с цифрами куда лучше, чем у Алиньо.

Дома снова творится что-то непонятное, но, к счастью, никто не заговаривает о переезде. Просто серые будни вновь захватывают в свои загребущие руки родителей, и вернувшаяся было радость тускнеет и ночью незаметно сбегает. Равнодушие матери обрушивается на Алиньо, похожее на резкую незаслуженную пощечину, и он в тот день отодвигает книги и молча сидит в кресле, глядя в окно. Даегберхт приходит много позже — это предпоследний день перед каникулами, когда Академию закроют на долгий месяц, и у Даегберхта какие-то свои дела с сокурсниками.

Алиньо замечает его ровно в тот момент, когда Даегберхт касается его плеча.

— Что случилось? — серьезно спрашивает он и смотрит чересчур взрослым взглядом.

Алиньо качает головой.

— Дома равнодушно, — отвечает он, не задумываясь, как звучат слова.

— Равнодушно? — уточняет Даегберхт, неловко присаживаясь на подлокотник и приваливаясь к спинке кресла. — Это плохо.

— Да уж, — Алиньо усмехается. — Как ты?

Даегберхт тоже вдруг тускнеет и слепо смотрит в окно. Впервые, пожалуй, нет привычной вьюги или снегопада, за окном тишина, и белый снег в холодных лучах солнца слепит даже здесь.

— Ты видишь призраков?

Алиньо вздрагивает, когда Даегберхт задает этот вопрос. Он поджимает губы, но молчит.

— Видишь? — упрямо переспрашивает Даегберхт, не глядя на него. — И слышишь неживые вещи, да? Просто предметы? Ты иногда смотришь на книги так, словно разговариваешь с ними.

Алиньо хочется сбежать. Потому что этот секрет он еще не готов доверить Даегберхту. Немного позже, немного повременить — и рассказал бы. Еванджа в письме уже посмеялась на этот счет, но поддержала. И Алиньо уверен в поступке, но что делать теперь, он не знает.

Это не только его секрет, но тайна целой семьи. Пусть усталой, пусть ставшей равнодушной, но это его семья, его родители. Еванджа — другое дело, Евандже можно верить. Насчет Даегберхта Алиньо еще сомневается.

— Алиньо, — Даегберхт едва ли не впервые зовет его по имени, — ответь.

Алиньо вместо ответа резко поднимается и направляется к выходу из убежища. Книги взволнованно шуршат, пытаются понять, что случилось, задают вопросы, шелестом страниц стараясь предотвратить какую-то одним им понятную беду. Но Алиньо отмахивается и идет вперед.

— Стой! — Даегберхт догоняет в два счета и больно вцепляется в предплечье, разворачивает к себе.

Он неожиданно силен, а Алиньо слишком хрупкий, почти тонкокостный, как мать. Он хочет вырваться, но Даегберхт держит крепко, и никакая рубашка не спасет от синяков, Алиньо это уже знает.

Даегберхт смотрит на него и морщится, переваливается на здоровую ногу, больную чуть отставляет, стараясь уменьшить давление. Он протягивает свободную руку, пальцы заметно подрагивают.

— Не убегай, — говорит хрипло Даегберхт, глядя серьезно, до невозможности, до оцепенения. — Пожалуйста, не убегай.

Алиньо кажется, что это он здесь младше, что он мальчишка, цепкому пронизывающему взгляду противостоять не может и сжимает ладонь.

— Да, — негромко отвечает он и вздрагивает от собственных слов, — да, вижу и слышу.

Даегберхт отпускает его предплечье и облегченно выдыхает. Потом, словно в изнеможении, опускается на том же месте на ковер, впрочем, не выпуская руки. Алиньо тоже садится, не разрывая рукопожатия. Пальцы Даегберхта сильные, почти горячие и дрожат до сих пор. В подушечках быстро бьется сердце. Алиньо вглядывается в лицо Даегберхта, когда он неловко вытягивает больную ногу и подается вперед. Еще немного, и уткнулся бы в плечо Алиньо, но все-таки снова выпрямляется.

— Я хочу разбудить замок, — говорит он. — Мой замок.

Алиньо невольно копирует Лайлу и моргает несколько раз, осознавая услышанное. Разбудить замок?

— Разбудить замок и найти одну девушку, — договаривает Даегберхт, и Алиньо стирает почти родившуюся улыбку.

Сигилейф не стоит будить только для того, чтобы покрасоваться перед девушкой.

— Найти? — тускло переспрашивает он.

Даегберхт кивает.

— Она спасла мне жизнь, — поясняет он и как-то судорожно вздыхает. Вытаскивает из-под рубашки старинный, чуть помятый медальон — словно кто-то пытался пробить крышку. — Это принадлежит моей матери, подарок отца.

Алиньо вдруг понимает, что сейчас узнает. Узнает о Даегберхте многое, о чем мог только мечтать. О его прошлом.

_Ожидание оправдалось: Даегберхт рассказал._

_Об отчиме, который действительно взял фамилию новой жены. Джаан стал причиной гибели отца Даегберхта, он не справился с управлением машины и врезался в автомобиль Юнидо ор Сигилейфа. Джаан согласился сразу же выплатить и компенсацию за ущерб, и поддержать оставшуюся беременную вдову. Даегберхт родился вскоре после смерти отца, но от отчима ни разу не слышал ласкового слова. Он никак не мог понять: почему, по какой причине его мать согласилась повторно выйти замуж? За человека, который сделал ее вдовой. За человека, который послужил причиной смерти ее любимого мужа. Как так вышло? Но Бранда ор Сигилейф этой тайны открывать не желала и подчинялась Джаану._

_Иногда случались ссоры, и тогда Даегберхт видел, насколько же сильнее его мать хотя бы морально, если не физически. Его сестры, Флавия и Лелия, в такие моменты прятались по углам. Маленькая Налия, к счастью, не понимала, что происходит, и просто агукала или спала в дальней комнате._

_Но однажды, в пылу очередной ссоры Джаан поднял на Бранду руку, и Даегберхт вступился за мать, за что и поплатился: Джаан сломал ему ногу и грозился свернуть шею. Бранда сумела удержать мужа и велела сыну бежать. Даегберхт, ослепленный нахлынувшим страхом, послушался. Уже потом, сидя под стенами замка, до которого невесть как сумел добраться ночью, он понимал, что струсил, позорно сбежал, оставив мать наедине с этим извергом, но ноги дрожали так, что подняться и вернуться домой не было ни шанса. И в этот момент, словно откликаясь на боль в сломанной кости, в развороченной душе, загудел замок. Тихо, едва слышно, но Даегберхт готов был поклясться, что Сигилейф ожил и попытался поделиться силами._

_А затем перед ним появилась девушка — светловолосая, в небогатом, почти крестьянском платье (действительно крестьянском, по-другому его Даегберхт назвать не мог), босая и немного растрепанная. Несмотря на ночную темноту, Даегберхт увидел ее глаза, когда девушка наклонилась — ярко-зеленые, невыносимо прекрасные. Девушка протянула руку, и Даегберхт осторожно, боясь спугнуть или навредить, пожал ее._

_— Челла._

_Это прозвучало в шепоте поднявшегося ветра, щенком потершимся о сломанную ногу. Девушка улыбнулась и, подставив плечо, медленно повела Даегберхта за собой. В замок. А Сигилейф запел._

Алиньо осторожно гладит Даегберхта по плечу, когда он начинает дрожать посреди рассказа и ненадолго замолкает. Ему не страшно, дрожит он скорее от злости и бессилия. Алиньо не уверен, что эта незамысловатая ласка помогает, но Даегберхт, по крайней мере, руку не отталкивает.

История заканчивается тем, что Даегберхт все-таки возвращается домой. Он долго болеет, лежит в больнице почти три месяца, заполучив воспаление легких. Нога срастается неправильно, а заново ломать ее Даегберхт отказывается. Он говорит, что это напоминание о замке и той странной девушке.

Алиньо верит. Верит, что замок пел — он слышал только зов и плач, но уверен, что Сигилейф может петь. Верит, что где-то есть эта девушка Челла. Алиньо не понимает, откуда такая уверенность, но просто знает — она есть, она настоящая. И не зря вышла к Даегберхту в ту ночь.

Внезапная догадка навеяна библиотекой и острым запахом цитрусовых. Мгновенно вспоминается удовлетворенная улыбка Лайлы и портрет Хозяина, Друга и Дамы. Дама! Алиньо заставляет себя медленно подняться, он нехотя разрывает рукопожатие и быстро гладит напряженного Даегберхта по волосам.

— Я сейчас.

Лайла, услышав просьбу, вдруг начинает смеяться. Ее тоненькая хрупкая фигурка сотрясается от звонкого смеха, очки соскальзывают на кончик носа, и Алиньо ловит их буквально в последний момент.

— Книгу, значит, — сквозь смех уточняет Лайла и с шумом втягивает воздух. Ее грудь высоко поднимается, а она все вдыхает, чтобы резко выдохнуть и перестать смеяться. — Хорошо, сейчас.

За окном уже темнеет, до закрытия совсем немного, а Алиньо и Даегберхт низко склоняются над разворотом. Библиотека насмешливо шуршит страницами, как-то заполошно бьется книжное сердце, и Алиньо вдруг осознает, что библиотека безмерно счастлива.

— Она смеется, — произносит он ошеломленно. — Библиотека.

Даегберхт в первое мгновение хмурится, а потом вдруг улыбается и тянет руки, касается скул Алиньо, осторожно поглаживая их.

— Ты правда ее слышишь, — просто говорит он. — Это невероятно.

Алиньо пытается смутиться, но не получается, и он улыбается в ответ, чуть кивает. И жалеет, когда горячие пальцы исчезают.

Они вновь склоняются над книгой, где изображены Хозяин, Дама и Друг. Алиньо смотрит и почти не верит собственным глазам. Другие одежды, другие взгляды, почти все другое, древнее, но он различает в Хозяине Даегберхта, а в Друге внезапно узнает себя. Судя по ошеломленному лицу Даегберхта, он видит то же самое.

— Это Челла, — говорит он, указывая на девушку, почти женщину в богатом платье. Дама здесь уже жена Хозяина, герцогиня ор Сигилейф.

— Мы найдем ее, — обещает Алиньо. — Обязательно.

Даегберхт улыбается в ответ. Он верит.

**5**

На словах, конечно, все куда проще, но Алиньо не намерен сдаваться. Греют взгляды Даегберхта, он улыбается все чаще, чем прежде, и начинает походить на обычного подростка, каким и должен быть. Еванджа в письмах грубовато ласково смеется и велит Алиньо ни в коем случае не отпускать такого друга. «Два сапога пара», — пишет она, и буквы прыгают, колются и будто складываются в многозначительные улыбки-ухмылки. Алиньо почему-то краснеет и прячет лицо в бумаге, пахнущей облепиховым вареньем.

С замком проще, чем с Челлой. Сигилейфом занимается Даегберхт. Он ищет ключи от решетки, буквально роет носом снег, огромными сугробами украсивший город, а Алиньо пытается отыскать девушку со старинной картины. Происходящее кажется легким безумием, но Алиньо отбрасывает эту мысль как несостоятельную. Все слишком правильно и оттого хорошо. В библиотеку попасть сейчас невозможно — у всех каникулы, Академия закрыта, — но практически каждый день Алиньо где-нибудь да сталкивается с Лайлой. Она теряется в своей дубленке, больше похожая на тонкую рысь с совиными глазами, но Алиньо узнает ее без труда. Лайла ничего не говорит, только все улыбается, словно знает, чем занимаются Алиньо и Даегберхт. А еще Алиньо теперь почти круглосуточно слышит смех библиотеки — радостный, обнадеживающий, будто эти поиски значат куда больше, чем они понимают.

С Челлой неожиданно помогает отец.

Алиньо за ужином, раскрасневшийся после долгой прогулки, с досады делится возникшей проблемой, рассказывая практически все без утайки. Родители поймут — у них на троих одна тайна. Мама оживает ненадолго, но запала не хватает на полноценную улыбку, зато отец неожиданно задумывается.

— Зайди послезавтра ко мне в офис, — говорит он. — Я попробую помочь.

Алиньо проливает суп мимо рта, ошеломленно глядя на отца, а тот вдруг посмеивается и потирает щетину. Мать все-таки улыбается, будто изумление Алиньо стало необходимой искрой. Улыбается лукаво, хитро.

— Если замок плачет, — тянет она, — то ему нужно помочь. Особенно когда библиотека смеется и поддерживает тебя.

Алиньо хочет крепко обнять родителей, но не решается.

Что-то все-таки неуловимо меняется, он понимает это утром, когда слышит, как мама мурлыкает какую-то песенку. Дома тихо, украдкой вздыхают книги. Они молчали с самого переезда, эти долгие три с половиной года, и Алиньо по-дурацки расплывается в улыбке, слушая тихий, почти на грани слуха шелест. Мама продолжает что-то напевать.

Отец встречает его через полтора дня на пороге своего большого кабинета и приглашает сесть в кресло.

— Говоришь, ее зовут Челла?

Алиньо кивает и сцепляет руки. Документы хранят молчание, но Алиньо не терпится посмотреть их. Время уже послеобеденное, вдруг отец что-то сумел отыскать? Каким-то невероятным чудом.

Отец не подводит. Документ с информацией добродушно посмеивается, когда попадает в руки Алиньо.

С фотографии улыбается Челла — девушка со светлыми волосами и зелеными глазами. Солнце и зелень, Челла — это весна, она так не похожа на Алиньо, хотя ему кажется, что внешне они бы сошли за брата и сестру. Наверное. Возможно. Алиньо радуется, что теперь можно будет связаться с Челлой — адрес указан, она живет в этом же городе, только совсем в противоположной стороне, куда на автобусе добираться не меньше часа.

Челла Монео. Шестнадцать лет.

Алиньо рад, по-настоящему рад, хотя где-то внутри зарождается темное чувство — история словно спешит повториться, и рано или поздно, но ему придется уйти, оставляя наедине Даегберхта и Челлу? Для Хозяина и Дамы тогда это было правильным решением, а сейчас? Алиньо откладывает размышления на потом, он хочет отблагодарить отца, но тот не дает сказать ни слова.

— Меня скоро переведут.

Это как удар под дых — резкий, его невозможно предугадать и предотвратить. Внезапно заканчивается воздух, и Алиньо сжимает листок, комкает края, не зная, что сказать. Уехать? Сейчас? Оставить все позади? Оставить плачущий замок, библиотеку, Даегберхта? Да, тот найдет Челлу, да, почти нашел ключи, и никто не запретит отпереть решетку. А ему, Алиньо, что делать? Покорно уезжать?

— Ты уже взрослый, — продолжает отец, точно заметив его состояние. Он откидывается на спинку широкого черного кресла и складывает руки на груди. Их разделяет только стол, но Алиньо готов обойти его и упасть в ноги, умолять, лишь бы остаться здесь. Ему страшно уезжать, ему не хочется этого делать, потому что он внезапно понимает, что иначе жизнь останется здесь, в этом городе с замком на холме. Дальше поедет оболочка.

— Ты взрослый, — повторяет отец. — Тебе восемнадцать, и ты можешь постоять за себя, ведь так?

Алиньо судорожно кивает, бумага рвется под жестким пальцами, заполошно бьется сердце.

— Хочешь остаться здесь?

— Хочу!

Это вырывается раньше, чем Алиньо успевает хоть что-то подумать. Но это единственное, что он может ответить.

— Оставайся, — улыбается отец. — Мы с твоей матерью все вчера обсудили. Только пиши нам.

Алиньо не верит своим ушам. Не верит своему счастью, а книги в кабинете смеются — ласково и совсем необидно. Документы шумят, отец чуть укоризненно смотрит на них и качает головой, а Алиньо все еще не верит.

— Правда? — выдавливает он, разглаживая порванный листок.

— Правда.

К Даегберхту Алиньо летит как на крыльях. Он остается, остается в этом городе, он готов остаться здесь навсегда, до самой смерти. Он… остается.

Даегберхт выходит из корпуса администрации и сталкивается с Алиньо на ступенях.

— Я получил.

— Я нашел.

Слова звучат одновременно, и Алиньо смеется, не в силах сдержать радость. Он протягивает бумагу, пальцы дрожат, и Даегберхт взволнованно заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Что случилось?

— Я не уезжаю, — выпаливает Алиньо. — Я остаюсь здесь.

Даегберхт, уже наслышанный о его жизни, широко раскрывает глаза и тоже радуется, как ребенок. Алиньо откровенно тянет целоваться, но он только улыбается и скрещивает руки, чтобы не полезть обниматься. Даегберхт возвращает улыбку.

— Это прекрасно, — говорит он. — Это лучший подарок, Алиньо.

Люди вокруг непонимающе косятся на них, но Алиньо плевать. Смеется он, смеется Даегберхт, смеется библиотека в его сердце, и замок Сигилейф больше не плачет, скорее дрожит в предвкушении.

_Сначала они отправились к Челле. Даегберхт честно сказал, что понятия не имеет, как объяснить свой приход, но Алиньо попросил предоставить все ему. Только потом, перед квартирой, понял, что голова мгновенно опустела, как назло. Впрочем, Даегберхт держал его за руку — недолго, пока не открылась дверь, но даже это придало сил._

_— Привет._

_Челла почему-то даже не удивилась._

_— Привет, — ответила она и пропустила внутрь, позволила попасть в квартиру двум совершенно незнакомым людям. Даегберхт порывался что-то объяснить, отчаянно, даже чересчур серьезно, но Челла просто взяла его за руку и положила ладонь ему на грудь._

_— Я ждала вас._

_Это прозвучало, как само собой разумеющееся. И Алиньо неожиданно успокоился, даже улыбнулся, глядя на изумленного Даегберхта. Челла привела их на светлую кухню, налила горячее какао с привкусом корицы и села напротив._

_— Мы пойдем в замок, — сообщил Алиньо, когда представился._

_— В мой замок, — уточнил Даегберхт, осторожно отпивая какао._

_Челла улыбнулась и просто кивнула._

_— Конечно, пойдем, — подтвердила она. — Я ждала этого очень и очень долго. Во снах видела его столько раз, но не могла подойти._

_Это был странный разговор. Алиньо рассказал, что Сигилейф плачет, и Челла — хрупкая девушка с глазами весны — посетовала, что пришлось ждать так долго. Даегберхт показал ключи, и они договорились встретиться через три дня, чтобы открыть решетку._

_Правда, через три дня не получилось, как и через неделю, и через две. То Алиньо нужно было проводить уезжавших родителей и выполнить их последние поручения, то Челла оставалась с племянником и не могла уйти, а в довершении всего Даегберхт умудрился простыть — сильно, настолько, что угодил в больницу с очередным воспалением легких._

_Но Сигилейф терпеливо ждал. Теперь, когда ключи были в руках Хозяина, он больше не плакал. А библиотека тоже… ждала. Алиньо внезапно осознал — не без помощи Лайлы, — что все это богатство, включая даже ковры, в свое время перевезли из замка. Как вещи сохранились, осталось загадкой, но Лайла намекнула, что кое-что очень не против вернуться домой._

_Поэтому ждали все. Ждали весны._

**6**

Сигилейф поет. Сладко, протяжно, басовито. Просто поет, и Алиньо жалеет, что не может разобрать ни слова. Внутри каменных стен очень тепло, и Даегберхт, поссорившийся с отчимом, с согласия матери перебирается жить в замок. Это кажется абсурдным обывателям, в Академии все обсуждают поступок пасынка ректора, но Даегберхту плевать. Он — Хозяин, и никто не вправе отобрать у него Сигилейф.

Алиньо с этим полностью согласен. Он помнит, как брызгал слюной Джаан, когда Даегберхт сообщил о переезде (они пришли вместе, и Алиньо стоял рядом, готовый защитить Даегберхта). Помнит, как встала маленькая Бранда ор Сигилейф и одним только словом успокоила мужа.

Алиньо восхищается этой женщиной, у них с Даегберхтом одинаковый взгляд — слишком серьезный, слишком взрослый, и именно это выдает их силу. «Джаан, — думает Алиньо, — слишком глуп, чтобы это понимать. И когда-нибудь Бранда бросит его».

Впрочем, это не его дело.

Они втроем входят в замок в первый день, и Челла тут же принимается за обустройство комнат. Даегберхт не вылезает из своей спальни, некогда принадлежавшей герцогу ор Сигилейфу. Алиньо занимается своим делом — создает библиотеку. Даегберхт, когда все-таки выглядывает наружу, только посмеивается и гладит скулы Алиньо горячими пальцами.

— Ты воссоздашь тут наше убежище? — спрашивает он, и в вопросе ни капли насмешки. Новорожденная библиотека шепчет, что сама все устроит, но Алиньо качает головой и осторожно целует запястья Даегберхта.

— Разве нам нужно сейчас убежище?

Замок уверяет, что нет, Даегберхт соглашается. Весь Сигилейф — одно убежище, другая реальность, другой мир. Нелепый, абсурдный, привет из прошлого, но это их мир.

В городской администрации что-то вопят и говорят о культурном наследии, Алиньо это помнит, но Даегберхт заявляет свои права, и оспорить их никто не решается. Жить в замке в их время странно и невозможно, но Алиньо больше не может представить себе другого варианта. Квартира, оставленная родителями, постепенно остывает, вещи и книги перекочевывают в спальню в замке. Однажды Алиньо остается там ночевать, а после переезжает окончательно.

Даегберхт так поступил давно, Челла перебирается последней, когда переводится в Академию официально.

Все правильно для Алиньо: он сидит в кресле в библиотеке, медленно заполняющейся книгами, и биение книжного сердца ласкает слух. Кое-что здесь из Академии, Лайла отдает эти издания без зазрения совести и говорит, что пора им вернуться домой. Алиньо убеждается в очередной раз: она знает слишком многое, но не рассказывает, только все моргает по-совиному и улыбается.

Их трое — трое отныне и навсегда, Алиньо понимает, что никуда не уйдет. Ему не дадут, не позволят, и дело не только в Даегберхте, в Челле, прорастающей в них обоих улыбками, взглядами, словами, или библиотеке, сам замок Сигилейф мягко укрывает каменными стенами, утверждает, что вот он — дом, самое главное место на земле. Даегберхт подтверждает это улыбками и касаниями, еще — почти-поцелуями, Челла обнимает со спины и тоже улыбается, правда, совсем по-другому.

Еванджа в последнем письме предупреждает, что скоро приедет.

Все теперь хорошо, все на своих местах.


End file.
